danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
אמריקה מאוהבת
thumb|ימין|אמריקה מאוהבת (America's Sweethearts) היא קומדיה רומנטית אמריקאית משנת 2001. IMD - תמצית הסרט (באנגלית) - A movie publicist deals with the messy public split of his movie's co-stars while keeping reporters at bay while a reclusive director holds the film's print hostage הדירוג : Ratings: 5.7/10 from 42,638 users Metascore: 44/100 Reviews: 344 user | 141 critic | 32 from Metacritic.com הקופה: 3. Sweethearts של אמריקה היה הצלחה, גילום על $ 138,000,000 בעולם. Rated PG-13 for language, some crude and sexual humor העלילה לי פיליפס (קריסטל) הוא פובליציסט סרט על מנת לקדם את סרט שמציעה כוכבי קולנוע גוון הריסון (זטה ג'ונס) ואדי תומאס (קיוזאק). התפקיד שלו הוא מסובך בשל העובדה שהמנהל האקסצנטרי של הסרט, האל ויידמן (ווקן), מסרב להראות לו חתך של הסרט ודורש מקום לקחת הצפייה הראשונה בטיול של עיתונות. כדי לקדם את הסרט, לי מחליט להתמקד בשני כוכבים: גוון ואדי, שנודעו בעבר בשם "המאוהב של אמריקה". לרוע המזל, הם עכשיו עוברים פיצול מכוער. כתוצאה מפרשה של גוון עם הקטור (עזריה), לאדי יש התמוטטות רגשית ונמצאים בנסיגת עידן חדש. לי מחליט שהסיכוי הטוב ביותר שלו על מנת לקדם את הסרט הוא להתאחד בני הזוג. הוא מנסה לגרום להם להשתתף בטיול של, ששיחק על האגו של גוון על ידי ואמר לה שהיא תיראה טובה יותר לעיתונות ואוהדיה אם היא לומדת (והיא תוכל לשרת את אדי עם מסמכי גירושין). לי משחד את בעלי הנסיגה עם מכונית לשכנע את אדי לבוא. אחותה של גוון ועוזרו אישי, קיקי (רוברטס), והמאהב של גוון (הקטור) גם מעורבים; למרות שאדי תמיד אהב קיקי, כשהוא רואה אותה בטיול של היא ירדה במשקל ועכשיו אטרקטיבי מבחינה פיזית. כחביצה מתחילה, אדי וגוון נאלצים יחד וגוון מעודד את קיקי להיות לה ללכת בין עם אדי. אדי וקיקי מתחילים להתחמם זה לזה. בהתחלה, גוון הוא מתעלם, אבל סופו של דבר מגלה את הרגשות של קיקי לאדים. מתוך הרצון שלה לשמור על הקריירה שלה על ידי שכנוע העיתונאים כי הם מנסים לפשר, גוון מנסה למנוע יחסי פריחה בין קיקי ואדי עם המניפולציה שלה. עם זאת, אדי הוא היחידים שרואים את עבר השקרים של גוון ומודה ללי שהוא מאוהב בקיקי. מימוש זה, לי מעודד את אדי לספר קיקי ולסיים את מערכת היחסים שלו עם גוון בכל מקרה. כאשר הסרט מוצג, העיתונות, השחקנים ואנשי צוות מגלים שיידמן גרוטאות התסריט; הוא עשה "סרט מציאות", מורכב מקטעי שירה עשיית הסרט (רוב ללא ידיעת השחקנים). המד מציג גוון כמרוכז בעצמו, התככנות ומניפולטיבית; אדי נראה כאדם הגון שהופך פרנואיד כשהוא מתחיל לחשוד שאשתו מנהלת רומן. גוון והקטור הם היריבים, ואדי גיבור הסיפור. אדי הוא חבר צוות השחקנים רק מרוצה מהכיוון של ויידמן, ורוצה לעבוד איתו שוב. בגלל שבחים מהעיתונות, הסטודיו נאלץ לשחרר את הסרט (תכניתו של יידמן לאורך כל דרך, מתוך הכוונה שלו בהורסת את הקריירה של גוון כתוצאה בגישה לפיה לא נעים לה לעבוד עם). גוון מנסה להציל את המצב על ידי הכרזה שהיא ליישב עם אדי. עם זאת, אדי מצהיר על אהבתו לקיקי ומודה יחסיו לגוון היה טעות. קיקי גומל ועומד עד גוון בפעם הראשונה. קיקי הוא שנורה על ידי גוון כשהיא מגלה סודות מלוכלכים על גוון בזמן שהם גדלים, כי גם העיתונות, השחקנים ואנשי צוות, שצפו ב" סרט המציאות "לא ידעו על. לאחר הטיול של, קיקי ואדי להכין לעזוב את המלון ביחד. גוון מודה לעיתונות כי היא ואדי הן דרך, והיא מאוהבת עם הקטור. עם זאת, מערכת היחסים שלהם היא להראות שיש מתפוררות לאחר הקטור שמע גוון מעליב אותו בסרט. יצ קטגוריה:קומדיה רומנטית קטגוריה:ארצות הברית - סרטים